Maybe
by surfer4grits
Summary: AlexOlivia. Olivia sees Alex on a 'date', and for once, our favorite detective is wrong about what she suspects.


**Maybe  
****Summary: **Alex/Olivia. Olivia sees Alex on a 'date'.  
**Rating: **…I guess PG-13 for language  
**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing. Except for the 5 dollars in my pocket.

(Olivia POV- she's sitting in an open café across from an upscale restaurant.)  
So there she is. Behind that shiny windowpane is the woman I have a huge crush on. She's sitting there, with those glasses that make her so intriguing, eating dinner with some guy. Probably a rich guy that can take her out to expensive Italian restaurants every night and buy her silver on her birthday along with diamonds for Christmas. Who knows? Maybe I'll win a lottery one day. I'd spend every cent of it on her.

Her smile is like an invitation, and he accepts. He places his hand on hers and she laughs. Her laugh is so perfect. It's like music…whenever I hear her I can't help but grin. Elliot knows. He can always tell. Ever since I told him I was gay, he sees right away when I'm falling for someone. I think he's known since she came to the precinct that I had it bad for her. But then again, if you saw your partner's eyes fixated on a woman, you'd suspect something was up, right? I mean, we're detectives for crying out loud.

Damn. I really wish I'd stop going after the pretty straight girls. I just need to suck it up and get over Alex. She's obviously not… well, let's just say that I'm almost 100 percent sure she's sworn to the path of the hetero. The man she's with just stood up. I guess he's leaving. He looks kind of familiar- I think I've seen him before. She shakes his hand and he turns around. What the fuck? **Elliot?  
**(End POV)

Elliot Stabler walked out of _Bruno's _and onto the cold streets of New York City cheerfully. He had just done one of his closest friends a huge favor with this dinner. _Olivia won't be able to thank me enough_, he thought, as someone bumped into him.

"You wanna watch where you're- Liv?"

"Elliot! What were you doing eating with…I mean, why were you and Alex having dinner?" She didn't mean to sound so accusatory. It wasn't like she and the ADA had more than a professional relationship.

"You might want to brace yourself, Olivia."

"I'm braced. I'm fascinated why you would have dinner with someone you refer to as 'the Ice Queen'."

"I felt like helping a buddy out."

Olivia felt her mouth drop, and the man across from her chuckled. "You can thank me later. Your date is waiting inside, Benson. Make me proud." And with that remark, he left a prominent SVU detective outside catching flies.

Alex called a waitress over to her, asking for the check. So Olivia Benson liked her? She blushed at the thought and took a sip of her water. Olivia was very…actually, extremely attractive. A flash of her colleague half-dressed flickered across her eyes, making her almost spit out her water.

"Um, Alex?"

Olivia looked at the lawyer nervously. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure. Something you want to talk about? Elliot and I were just discussing some…things over dinner."

"That's what I wanted to talk about."

Alex slouched. She really didn't like her.

"Oh. Well, I understand if you really don't-"

"I do."

The blonde felt like she had just hit a triple. She had never played baseball her entire life, but the thrill of someone she was interested in reciprocating her feelings gave her a taste of the experience.

"Great." Her lips curled into a smile, and she rose from the table. "I was thinking about going out for some seafood tomorrow night. Do you want to-"

"I'd love to."

Alex beamed. Home run.

"All right. See you tomorrow, then," she started, walking out of the door Olivia held for her. She stopped suddenly as the brunette grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alleyway. Alex felt herself being pressed against the brick of the building and her legs went weak. Olivia leaned in and meshed their lips together, and the sensation was incredible. Alex relaxed in the cop's arms. This felt…right. Natural.

Olivia broke with an eyebrow raised. "Well then. Tomorrow night definitely will be fun." She licked her lips and winked. "Nice. I like strawberry." Alex felt her cheeks get hot as the couple left the shadows. Olivia hailed a cab like the true gentlewoman she was. "Goodbye, Alex." She held her hand against the window, and although it seemed impossible, warmth reached her palm when the attorney placed her hand against the other side of the glass.

"Congratulations, Benson, you just landed yourself the finest ADA the city of New York has ever had."

_Fin_


End file.
